Shadow Moon
by Zashache
Summary: Harlow Homemade Bayangan Lelouch tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pikiran Suzaku. Walaupun cinta-nya itu sudah pergi mati meninggalkan dirinya, Kisah Cinta terakhirnya. SuzaLulu songfict AU-ish


**MATTGASM:** areee! This is not my fanfict XD its Harlow's... (But I remake a few things....) aaah... ah I don't know where she get this.... LOL let's read! :D

**Summary; **(Harlow Homemade) Bayangan Lelouch tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pikiran Suzaku. Walaupun cinta-nya itu sudah pergi mati meninggalkan dirinya, Kisah Cinta terakhirnya. (SuzaLulu)(songfict)(AU-ish)

Songfict menggunakan lagu _Kisah Cintaku_-

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

©**KisahCintaku;**

**Warning:** AU-ish, and mild Yaoi

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Dimalam yang sesunyi ini, aku sendiri._

_Tiada yang menemani... akhirnya kini kusadari_

_Dia telah pergi...tinggalkan diriku..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suzaku merasa dia seperti tenggelam diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Matanya terfokus kepada langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang malam ini tak tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

Diapun kembali memikirkan _hal itu_, bayangan itu kerap muncul kembali...

Lelouch...

Hilang dari hadapannya, atau lebih tepatnya MATI ditangannya.

Walaupun Lelouch yang meminta Suzaku untuk membunuh dirinya... bagi Suzaku, itu sama saja dengan dia _membunuh_ Lelouch. Dan pemuda bermata ungu cantik itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat diatas tangan Suzaku.

Menutup kedua matanya yang indah itu selama-lamanya. Suzaku tak akan pernah menatap mata Lelouch lagi, seumur hidupnya.

Suzaku memejamkan matanya, namun dengan cepat dia membukanya.

Karena setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya, dia selalu melihat bayangan Lelouch.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_adakah semua 'kan terulang?_

_kisah cintaku..._

_yang seperti dulu...._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suzaku menghela nafas panjang.

Matanya masih tetap terfokus kepada langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, namun dia menghiraukan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat....

Kenangannya bersama Lelouch.

Dia tersenyum ketika mengenang masa-masa itu.

Masa-masa yang begitu indah....bahkan, terlalu indah...

Sampai Suzaku takut untuk melupakannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang,_

_didalam hatiku...tak'kan pernah hilang,_

_bayangan dirimu, untuk selamanya..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_- jangan menghilang dari sisiku, aku masih mencintaimu.. aku masih membutuhkanmu... aku peduli kepadamu... apakah kau tak dapat merasakannya?_-

"Suzaku...."

Disanalah mereka, duduk berdua diatas gedung sekolah Ashfords. Menatap matahari terbenam yang terlihat begitu sempurna dan indah.

Suzaku dan Lelouch duduk berdua, bersebelahan. Lelouch merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku, dan Suzaku merangkul Lelouch dengan sebelah tangannya. Mereka benar-benar menikmati diri mereka sendiri.

"ya, Lulu?" Suzaku menengok kearah Lelouch ketika mendengar Lelouch memanggil namanya. Dan sempat memberikan ciuman kecil dikepala Lelouch.

"...aku hanya berfikir...bagaimana jadinya...kalau aku menghilang?" Lelouch mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Suzaku seutuhnya. Suzaku Nampak terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan pertanyaan Lelouch.

"...menghilang?" Tanya Suzaku.

"ya...diriku menghilang, dari hadapanmu... menghilang dari sisimu..." Jawab Lelouch.

"kalau kau menghilang, bagaimana denganku?" wajah Suzaku Nampak khawatir dan terluka ketika dia mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Lelouch.

"ah..bukankah aku hanya merepotkan dirimu saja, Suzaku? Selama ini aku selalu saja menyusahkan dirimu....selalu bersembunyi dibelakangmu...." kini, Wajah Lelouch terlihat sakit dan sedih.

"kau tak pernah merepotkanku, apalagi menyusahkanku...bahkan... kau memberiku harapan, kau ada disaat aku susah... kau membesarkan hatiku ketika aku terpuruk..." Suzaku membawa Lelouch lebih mendekat padanya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

"bohong....kumohon, jangan berbohong....Suzaku....katakan yang sejujurnya..." namun Lelouch tak percaya akan jawaban Suzaku atas pertanyaannya. Dia tak percaya dimata Suzaku, dirinya begitu sangat berharga.

"kenapa kau selalu berfikir kalau aku membohongimu.... kamu memang berbuat banyak untukku... kamu menyangkalpun, itulah yang terjadi...." bisik Suzaku ditelinga Lelouch. Lelouch mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia masih tak percaya akan perkataan Suzaku...

"Suzaku...kumohon...kumohon dengan sangat...jangan bohongi aku----.." Lelouch merasa ingin menangis, dia belum menyadari kalau dirinya selalu menyangkal kebaikan yang diberikan oleh Suzaku.

Omongan Lelouch tiba-tiba langsung diputus dengan ciuman dari Suzaku. Ciuman kecil yang membuat Lelouch menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat.

"aku memberikan kepercayaanku kepadamu... tolonglah...lulu... kenapa kamu begitu tak percaya dengan diriku? Apakah kau masih menganggap Semua omonganku itu bohong?" Suzaku tersenyum pahit sambil melihat wajah Lelouch.

Lelouch membiarkan setetes air matanya untuk jatuh sebelum dia menghapusnya menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"ya. Aku percaya denganmu, Suzaku..." dan membiarkan senyuman untuk menggantikan air matanya yang jatuh.

Suzaku tersenyum ketika mendengar kalau Lelouch percaya dengan kata-katanya. Lalu dia mengunci bibir Lelouch dengan bibirnya. Dengan langit senja yang berhempaskan bintang berada dibelakang mereka.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_mengapa terjadi...?_

_kepada dirimu...?_

_aku tak percaya, kau telah tiada..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_- Biarkan aku menangis untukmu, menangis karena aku perduli padamu._-

" Aku akan menangis untukmu, Lelouch."

Suzaku bertekuk lutut dihadapan Lelouch dan mencium tangannya yang mungil. Lelouch tersenyum malu ketika Suzaku melakukan hal itu, mukanya sontak berubah menjadi merah.

"kau tak perlu menangisiku, Suzaku..." ujar Lelouch yang juga ikut bertekuk lutut agar menyamai tingginya dengan Suzaku saat itu. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menarik wajah Suzaku dan menekankan bibir Suzaku dengan bibirnya.

"justeru...aku yang menangis untukmu, Suzaku..." kata Lelouch ketika dia memutuskan ciuman itu.

"uh? Untukku? Mengapa..." Suzaku Nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Lelouch.

"karena aku peduli padamu. Aku melihatmu lelah dan capek setiap hari...aku merasa sangat kasihan kepadamu...dan aku merasa sedih karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu lebih baik...yang bisa kulakukan adalah menangis untukmu..." bisik Lelouch dengan lembut.

Suzaku perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Kemudian dia memeluk Lelouch. Lelouch meletakan dagu-nya dipundak Suzaku, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencium wangi parfum Suzaku yang lembut dan wangi....

"ah...baru kali ini ada yang menangis karena memikirkan aku...kukira Semua orang hanya memanfaatkanku... dan aku sangat senang... kalau ternyata orang itu adalah kau, Lelouch..." Kata Suzaku.

Lelouch tersenyum setelah mendengar _pengakuan _ Suzaku. Diapun memeluk Suzaku lebih erat lagi. Dan tanpa sadar, dia Menangis dipundak Suzaku.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_harus kah kupergi?_

_tinggalkan dunia..._

_agar aku dapat, berjumpa denganmu..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_- aku mencintaimu dalam waktu 3 detik...aku tak butuh 3 hari lamanya untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu....-_

"maafkan aku....Lelouch...aku tak bisa menjadi teman yang sempurna untukmu, tak dapat berada disisimu ketika kau membutuhkan kehadiranku...maafkan diriku yang nista dan tak berharga ini..."

Suzaku selalu saja merasa bersalah kepada Lelouch. Karena dia sering tak ada disisi Lelouch ketika pemuda itu membutuhkan sering tak ada disisi Lelouch ketika pemuda itu depresi dan menangis sendirian.

Suzaku merasa tak berguna untuk Lelouch.

Suzaku merasa hina-dina bagi Lelouch.

"Suzaku....mengapa, mengapa kau selalu merasa bersalah... Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu, ini kesalahanku..." ucap Lelouch dengan lembut.

"Lelouch... tolong...jangan...sudah jelas-jelas ini Semua kesalahanku... aku... aku jarang memperhatikanmu....yang aku tahu dari luar kau baik-baik saja, tapi aku tak tahu keadaan hatimu... aku tak tahu apakah kau sedang sedih ataupun senang, aku tak tahu..." Suzaku lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Lelouch menelan ludah, sebenarnya dia memang kecewa karena Suzaku jarang memperhatikannya. Tapi, apa daya? Lelouch tak berada diposisi untuk marah kepada Suzaku. Lelouch tak memiliki hak untuk marah kepada Suzaku.

Lelouch hanya tersenyum menangapi perkataan Suzaku.

Rasa kecewanya dia buang jauh-jauh. Karena dia tahu, Suzaku menyesali hal itu. Dia tahu Suzaku sangat mencintainya...

"dengan berada dihadapanku saja, kau sudah membuatku lebih baik." Ucap Lelouch sambil tersenyum.

"...Lelouch..." dari wajah Suzaku terlihat kalau dia tak percaya dengan perkataan Lelouch. Dia tahu Lelouch hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk membuatnya senang.

"apalagi saat kau mengatakan kalau _kau mencintaiku_...aku ingin kau mengatakannya berulang-ulang kali, berjuta-juta kali...kau membuatku bahagia selamanya, Suzaku... jangan coba untuk menyangkalnya..." Kata Lelouch.

Suzaku perlahan-lahan tersenyum.

Kini dia yakin kalau pertemuannya dengan Lelouch bukanlah hanya kebetulan semata.

Dan lagi pula, tak ada yang namanya _kebetulan _ didunia ini.

Semua telah _terencana _dengan sangat rapi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_mengapa terjadi...?_

_kepada dirimu...?_

_aku tak percaya, kau telah tiada..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Tidak...."

Suzaku merasa sakit mengingat-ingat kenangannya akan Lelouch.... namun terasa lebih sakit lagi ketika dia mencoba untuk melupakan kenangan indahnya itu...

Cahaya bulan terlihat semakin redup, dan ruangan kamar Suzaku menjadi semakin gelap. Suzaku kembali tenggelam diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Dia menyesal, tak mengenal Lelouch lebih awal...

Dia menyesal, tak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk lebih mengenal Lelouch...

Dia menyesal, tak mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Lelouch.

"ah..."

Akhirnya air mata Suzaku jatuh juga. Dia kembali menangisi Lelouch...

Menangisi Lelouch yang telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

Kekasihnya yang pertama dan terakhir, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Selamanya akan menjadi bayangannya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.**

_harus kah kupergi?_

_tinggalkan dunia..._

_agar aku dapat, berjumpa denganmu..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** ah.... uuhh,, (_-speechless_-)

**Harlow G. Mallow:** terlalu lebay ya? XD terlalu sinetron banget.... ha-ha-ha-ha... (UwU;)

**MATTGASM:**aaah.... tak tahu harus berkomentar apa sayaa... jadi pengen nangis beler... T-T;

**Harlow G. Mallow:** aha-ha-ha-ha.... (OwO;)

**MATTGASM:** kenapa lagunya pas banget yak? Lagu dari senpai untuk haha-ue...sumpah pas abis....XP

**Harlow G. Mallow:** eh? Nandee??

**MATTGASM:** ah gak papa XD


End file.
